


The Twelfth Day of Christmas

by RinRin



Series: The Twelve Days of Christmas: MadaTobi style [12]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Christmas Special, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: On the Twelfth day of Christmas, my muse gave to me, a SLnL Christmas Special:Or have these reincarnated dorks talk about Christmas traditions





	

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are here for the MadaTobi and have no idea what is going on, the long and short of it is, a bunch of ninja have been reincarnated into KHR. A full list as is current to the main story is available in _Not Quite A Bingo Book_.
> 
> Overall this takes place in a nebulous time where everyone currently named remembers and the group is friends with the Varia and the Arccobalano.

“Merry Christmas!” Himeko greeted as Tsuna opened the door to let her and Kyoya in.

“Merry Christmas,” he replied, stepping back to let them in, “The presents go by the tree in the back room.”

“Thank you for inviting us,” Kyoya said, giving a stiff bow.  Tsuna raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well if I didn’t then Takeshi would pout, and Hayato would have blown something up if I didn’t invite  _ him _ , so,” Tsuna shrugged and turned away from them.

“Oyabun, please! We can help!” two men were forced out of the kitchen.

Tsuna shook his head at them, “Isamu-ni, Ayumu-ni, haven’t you learned yet?  Mama won’t let anyone help her in the kitchen beyond Tsuyoshi-san and I when it comes to special events.”

“We just want to help,” Isamu, the leaner of the two, pouted.

Ayumu, the taller one, stopped Tsuna as he began to pass them.

“Wakagashira, we brought presents from everyone, can you make sure they go to the correct people?  We do have to head out if Oyabun isn’t going to let us help,” he explained.

“Why do you think she doesn’t want you to help?  She wants you to spend time with your families,” Tsuna pointed out as he took the bag.  The two looked touched before they left the house.

The stereo was playing  _ Last Christmas _ as the three entered the room.  Tsuna pointed to the present table, and handed the bag to Kyoko before leaving the room once more. 

“Kyoya!” Takeshi beamed at him, “We were just talking about our favorite aspect of Christmas.”

Kyoya stared at him.

“Well, Kyo-kun always did like  _ A Christmas Carol _ ,” Himeko mused with a smile.

“Okaa-san!” Kyoya protested.

“Oh, don’t be so shy,  we’re all friends here,” Himiko laughed.

“As if enjoying a classic is something to be ashamed of Trash,” Xanxus said from the couch.

Kyoya stared at the assassin as the music changed to  _ All I Want For Christmas _ .

“What are you doing here?” Kyoya demanded, let the fire of Madara start to rise within him.  Xanxus ignored him.

“When we were kids,” Bianchi said, resting a hand on Hayato’s shoulder, “Father would take us out into the woods and we would cut down a tree.  It was one of the few times we could actually spend time with him.”

“For all the faults I find with him now,” Hayato added, squeezing the hand Shamal slipped into his, “I really liked doing that.”

“Every year my family watches  _ The Nutcracker _ in one form or another,” Kyoko offered up, “The music is amazing and every version is just a little different, so I’m never bored of it.”

“My family usually joins them,” Hana added.

Xanxus offered up a smirk.

“In the Varia head quarters we watch  _ White Christmas _ ,” he said.  Everyone stared at him for a moment.

“Chrome?  Mukuro? What about you two?” Haru asked, deciding to ignore the question of why a bunch of assassins apparently liked a rom-com musical.

“The cookies,” Mukuro answered promptly, “In the Estranio we never had anything like this, and”

“And my parents looked down on Christmas as something for people not as important as they were.  Besides it was yet another reminder that they  _ had _ to take care of me,” Chrome finished the answer with a shrug.

The various former ninja, assassins, and mafioso all gave small winces at that.

Haru gave a cough.

“My family usually goes on a trip somewhere,” she offered up, “Last year we went to Hawaii.”

“Really?  We must have missed each other,” Skull said surprised from where he was rearranging the presents with I-Pin and Lambo, “I was there as well.”

Tsuna walked back in with two plates of cookies, one was set down on the coffee table and the other was handed to Chrome and Mukuro.  The two Mists took it with glee, and Chikusa and Ken scootching closer as well.

“What about you, Tsuna-kun?” Fon asked with a small smile, “What is your favorite Christmas tradition?”

“ _ Die Hard _ ,” Tsuna answered without hesitation.  Iemitsu’s face fell.

“Not calling Papa?” the man asked in a whiny tone.

“Nope.  All you did was lie for most of those calls, so they weren’t anything special to me or Mama.   _ Die Hard _ was always entertaining though,” Tsuna shrugged and sat down next to Kyoya, who turned red.

Iemitsu glowered at them as Michiko jumped up to curl up on Tsuna’s lap and Hibird joined her with a coo.

Hayato took a photo with his phone and smirked at it.

“Voi, what are you doing?” Squallo asked with a frown.

“Sending it to Dino.  He’ll love it,” Hayato replied.

“Why are the loud herbivores here Kitten?” Kyoya asked Tsuna quietly, staring the Varia down.

“Because I actually like Xanxus and his people hate to leave him alone,” Tsuna replied.

“We should continue with what people like about Christmas,” Skull called out.

“I liked when Takeshi was young and Usagi and I would take him to go see Santa.  He’s too old now, but it is one of my most precious memories,” Tsuyoshi said with a sad smile.

“Okaa-san was always so excited to see how they would decorate the area around him,” Takeshi remembered.

“Lambo likes  _ The Santa Clause _ !” Lambo called out, keeping anyone from falling into melancholy from the reminder that there were people that they loved that had died.

The large group continued to chat and celebrate being with one another long into the night, only pausing to eat some food.

They also paused to laugh at how Tsuna and Kyoya had begun to sing along to  _ Baby It’s Cold Outside _ with one another, though a few of them had to hold Iemitsu back from attacking the once-ninja.


End file.
